


ART: A Quiet Moment in the Blue Lagoon

by dragongirlG



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blue Lagoon, Fanart, Hot Springs, Iceland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG
Summary: Bucky takes a quiet moment in the Blue Lagoon, a geothermal spa in Iceland.





	ART: A Quiet Moment in the Blue Lagoon

**Author's Note:**

> When I went to Iceland, I visited the famous geothermal spa [Blue Lagoon](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blue_Lagoon_\(geothermal_spa\)). On the way back, I thought, what if Bucky got to visit? What would that look like? I decided to try my hand at capturing that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Please do not repost.
> 
> Also posted on: [Tumblr](https://dragongirlg-fics.tumblr.com/post/186413941378/blue-lagoon-bucky) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/757778) | [Dreamwidth](https://dragongirlg.dreamwidth.org/14110.html)


End file.
